


Zodibat's Top 10 Lists

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld, Homestuck, OCs - Fandom, Undertale, Youtubers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Opinions, Other, Salt, leafy clone, salty opinions, top 10 lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WARNING: OPINIONS AHEAD





	

**Author's Note:**

> So- just some opinions. And salt.

**Well. So a lot of characters in Homestuck are over-rated or under-rated. Now, I don't hold any grudges against any characters. Except Gamzee. Fuck Gamzee.  This list is comprised of characters that I think are...**

 

**_ THE TOP FIVE MOST OVER-RATED CHARACTERS IN HOMESTUCK. _   
**

 

 

**5\. Nepeta Lejion**

Now I know what you're thinking... "SHES NOT OVER-RATED!!!!! THE FANDOM IGNORES HER!!!!!" That is not entirely false. Now, the main reason I think she is over-rated is because of the fanon stereotyping they give her. According to about half of the fandom, they believe Nepeta is a quiet, emotional, dainty cat girl that only thinks about Karkat. I love Nepeta, don't get me wrong, but I just think the fandom is to blame.

 

**4\. Dirk Strider (Alpha Kid)**

Okay. I love Dirk. He's a badass, and the shitposts are great. The only thing wrong, though, is that he's over-rated because of DirkJake. This is why I hate that ship.

 

**3\. Eridan Ampora**

Oh boy. Eridan. He's a good character and all, but the fact the fandom makes him a desperate whiny bitch makes me cringe.

 

**2\. Dave Strider**

Man am I really going to get hate for this. Dave is over-rated mainly because of the half-shit-half-shitpost fandom we're in. I love the Striders, but the fandom has made a very, VERY terrible mistake of a ship and a pedo's dreamship involving him. S T R I D E R C E S T. Ew.

 

**And now, the honorable mentions.**

**Cronus Ampora.**

**John Egbert.**

**Bro Strider.**

**Vriska Serket.**

**And finally, the one you've been expecting, iiiiiiiiiiits SOL-**

 

 ****Gamzee. It's Gamzee. The number one spot goes to this clown. Now. To sum up my feeling for him, go onto deviantart and search gamzee. For each cringe picture you find, that means it's five kicks in the nook for him. Go on, try it.

 

 


End file.
